


Smother Me

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a sore neck and Logan offers to help with it. Things take a turn neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smother Me

Carlos was exhausted. They had spent almost 10 hours going over the same dance routine with Mr. X and every muscle in his body hurt. He had absolutely no energy left when he trudged through his bedroom door. With his sweat soaked clothes still sticking to his body, he dropped down onto his bed, his eyes falling shut and sleep consuming him immediately.

He wakes hours later, lifting his head and wincing at the discomfort. The red numbers on the digital clock on his bedside table read 4:30 AM, much too early for him to be awake. He tries closing his eyes, hoping to resume sleeping, but after lying there for what seems like forever, he's wide awake and alert. With a muted groan, he stumbles out of bed and makes his way into the bathroom, flipping on the light and shutting the door. He strips out of his soiled clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He turns on the shower, letting it heat up before stepping in, sighing contentedly as the warm water beats against his sore muscles.

After standing under the stream of water for longer than it usually took him to shower, Carlos quickly washes his hair and body, scrubbing the dried sweat from his body. He shuts off the water and steps out, rolling his neck and stifling a groan at the twinge of pain springing from the action. He grabs the towel from where it's hanging, drying his body before wrapping it around his waist, turning off the light and padding back into his bedroom.

Kendall is sleeping soundly, his limbs sprawled across his bed. Carlos tip-toes through the room, quietly opening his dresser and pulling out a clean pair of boxers and pajama pants. He lets the towel fall to the floor and dresses quickly before bending down and picking up the discarded towel and tossing it to his bed. He makes his way to the door, holding his breath as he opens it. He looks back, making sure Kendall is still asleep before he slips out of the room and closes the door behind him, letting out the breath he was holding.

Carlos walks down the hall and moves into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a cold bottle of water. He twists off the top and gulps down half the bottle, delighted in the way the cold water feels going down his throat. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before putting the cover back on and setting it on the counter.

He walks into the living room, nearly jumping and screaming when his eyes landed on Logan who's sitting in the dark, staring at the blank TV. He curses under his breath, his hand going to his neck and rubbing the sore muscles.

Logan turns on the lamp, looking over at Carlos and seeing the pained expression on his face. "You okay?" he asks quietly, his voice laced with concern.

"Apart from you scaring me half to death?" Carlos jokes, his hand falling from his neck.

"Sorry about that," Logan apologizes sheepishly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I'm fine, though. My neck just hurts a little. Must've slept on it wrong or something," Carlos explains, bending his head to the side and wincing again at the pain.

"Here, come sit on the floor in front of me," Logan says, dropping a sofa pillow to the floor.

Carlos arches his eyebrow at the request, but moves and drops to the pillow on the floor in front of Logan nonetheless.

Logan's hands immediately move to Carlos's neck, his thumbs rubbing in soft circles. He presses his thumbs firmly into the skin, kneading the muscles to alleviate the soreness.

Carlos's head drops forward, small contented sighs escaping his lips. When he feels the pressure from Logan pressing his thumbs against his neck, his mouth falls open and a deep moan escapes. He feels his cheeks redden and quickly closes his mouth, slightly embarrassed at the sound he made.

"S'good, huh?" Logan chuckles, letting up slightly and allowing his fingers to spread along the sides of Carlos's neck. He unfolds his legs from where they were crossed beneath him and let them land on the floor on either side of Carlos.

Logan continued lightly massaging Carlos's neck, his thumbs resting comfortably at the nape of Carlos's neck. He applies a slight pressure with his fingertips, pressing them firmly to Carlos's throat. Carlos visibly tenses in response. Logan quickly removes the pressure, switching to trail his fingers feather-light along Carlos's jugular. Carlos is still tense, the line of his back straight as a board.

Logan removes his hands with a sigh, lightly tapping Carlos's back to let him know he's finished. Carlos quickly rises to his feet and scurries into the kitchen, his back to Logan the whole way. He grabs the bottle of water from the counter and downs the remainder, his breathing harsh and erratic. He's so turned on, his dick pressing uncomfortably against the confines of his boxers and pajama pants. He was fine with Logan massaging his neck, enjoyed it right up until Logan started pressing against his throat, causing his air supply to be slightly diminished. At that point, he started enjoying it a little too much, and he couldn't let Logan see him like that, wouldn't ever allow it. Logan would end up over-analyzing the situation and start pestering him in his quest to get answers and Carlos would inevitably cave, spilling his secret and that's something he just isn't ready for, something he's not quite sure he'll ever be ready for.

Carlos is so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn't notice Logan joining him in the kitchen until Logan is pressed against his side, looking up at him quizzically. Carlos picks at the label on the bottle of water, unraveling it and tearing it to pieces.

"Y'know," Logan starts, garnering Carlos's attention. "It's said that people who tear the labels off bottles of water are sexually frustrated."

Carlos feels his face heat up as he tries to think of something to say in response.

"Dude, I'm just messing around with you," Logan says when he takes in the expression on Carlos's face.

"O-oh. Y-yeah. I totally knew that." Carlos wishes the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. His response was far from smooth, a nervous stutter impeding his speech.

"Oh," Logan whispers, realization setting in. It makes his stomach churn nervously, makes his mouth go dry, makes his heart start racing. If he were to say he never thought about Carlos like that, he'd be lying. He swallows nervously, steeling his nerves as he pushes away from the counter.

Carlos can't think, can't speak. Logan knows. His nerves are shot and he feels as though he's about to throw up. When Logan steps away from the counter, Carlos is sure he's about to flee to his room. What he doesn't expect is Logan stepping behind him, fitting their bodies together. He shivers as he feels Logan's warm breath ghosting across his neck.

Logan's hands are sliding up Carlos's sides, over his shoulder blades, stopping with his fingertips hovering over Carlos's neck. He feels the sharp intake of breath from Carlos as he walks his fingers to Carlos's throat, his thumbs rubbing lightly against the back of his neck as the pads of his fingers brush along his adam's apple.

"L-logan, what are you doing?" Carlos gasps out, his eyes slipping shut.

"This." Logan carefully squeezes Carlos's neck, the space between his thumb and forefinger pressing against the carotid arteries on either side of Carlos's neck. He releases the pressure after a few moments, allowing Carlos to regain his breath.

Carlos presses his ass back against Logan, a soft moan spilling from both their mouths.

"Logan, we can't. Not here," Carlos speaks, surprised that there's still a rational thought left in his mind.

Logan agrees and removes his hands from Carlos's neck, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into the bathroom. He flips on the light, closing and locking the door behind them. He pushes Carlos against the door, fitting their bodies together. His hands immediately go to Carlos's hips as he crushes their lips together. It's clumsy at first, their teeth crashing together, but then it's good, so good, their lips moving together perfectly and their tongues slide against each other.

Logan nips at Carlos's bottom lip before pulling away, removing his hands from Carlos's hips. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it to the floor, returning his hands to Carlos's hips and sliding to his knees. He slips his hands into the waistband of Carlos's boxers and pajama pants, tugging them down his legs and letting them pool around Carlos's ankles.

Carlos steps out of the clothing and kicks them to the side, his head thunking against the door as Logan wraps a hand around the base of his dick, grip firm as he strokes from base to tip. Logan laps at the head of Carlos's dick, the taste of his precum exploding in his mouth. He wraps his lips around Carlos's erection, taking in as much as he can before hollowing his cheeks and pulling back, leaving the tip between his lips. He works his fist up and down the length of Carlos's shaft as he sucks at the head, tongue swirling around the crown.

Logan pulls off with an obscene pop, his grip falling away as he rises to his feet. He roughly seals their lips together, tongue insistent as he licks into Carlos's mouth mapping out every crevice. He breaks away, fingers moving to circle Carlos's wrist. He pulls Carlos from the door and pushes him back against the counter. Carlos places his hands on the cool surface and lifts himself up, eyes wide and bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watches Logan remove his boxers and shorts.

There's so much Carlos wants to say, but he bites his tongue, afraid that if he speaks Logan will suddenly disappear.

Logan steps between Carlos's spread legs, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lotion off the shelf. He flips open the cap and pours a small amount into the palm of his left hand, flipping it closed and setting it aside. He spreads the lotion over the middle and ring finger of his right hand, wiping the remainder off on his thigh.

"Slide forward," he instructs Carlos.

Carlos nods, hands gripping the edge of the counter as he leans back against the mirror and slides forward. Logan wraps one of Carlos's legs around his waist as he trails his fingers up the inside of Carlos's thigh, his touch feather-light as he skims over Carlos's balls down to his entrance. He circles the rim before pressing his middle finger in, Carlos gasping as the slick digit slides in.

It isn't long before Carlos is thrusting against the invading digit, silently begging for more. Logan slides in another finger, feeling Carlos tense around him in response. He rubs Carlos's hip soothingly with his free hand as he waits for him to relax. When he feels the grip around his digits loosen, he starts thrusting them slowly, crooking and pressing them against Carlos's prostate.

"Oh fuck, right there. Do that again," Carlos whines, his voice low and laced with arousal.

Logan shakes his head and withdraws his fingers earning a groan of disapproval. He grabs the lotion and flips open the cover, squirting more into the palm of his hand. He closes the cover and reaches over, placing it back onto the shelf. He wraps his hand around his cock and coats it with the slick substance.

With a hand on Carlos's hip, he guides himself to Carlos's opening and slowly presses the tip of his erection in. Carlos pulls him in by wrapping his other leg around Logan's waist and rolling his hips. Logan sinks in quickly and Carlos's eyes roll back at the sensation of being stretched.

"Logan, move, please," Carlos begs, his voice strained.

Logan pulls his hips back and thrusts forward, a soft moan falling from his lips at the tight heat surrounding him.

"Harder, Logan," Carlos whines.

Logan obliges, sliding all the way out and sinking back in with a rough snap of his hips. He builds up a steady rhythm, hips moving fast and hard. He slides his hand up Carlos's stomach and chest, right up to his neck. Carlos's breath quickens in response, his eyes wide as Logan wraps his hand around his throat. Logan squeezes lightly and Carlos's hips stutter as his vision goes soft around the edges. His blood is rushing in his ears and everything feels hazy. Logan releases his grip and everything returns to normal.

Carlos is breathing heavily, his cock leaking where it rests against his stomach. Logan's hips are moving erratically, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body.

"Wish you could see yourself. You're so fucking hot like this, Carlos," Logan pants, thrusts sloppy. "God, you're such a whore for this, aren't you?" he asks as he retightens his grip on Carlos's throat.

Carlos nods, mouth falling open as Logan squeezes tighter. He's rolling his hips against Logan, Logan's cock hitting his prostate with every rough snap of his hips. Everything is dim and dulled and the second he registers Logan's hand around his cock, he comes hard across his stomach, his head lolling back against the mirror.

Logan releases his grip and moves his hand from Carlos's neck to his hip, holding firmly as he thrusts sloppily. With Carlos clenching around him, he barely manages a handful of choppy thrusts before he's coming, teeth digging into his bottom lip to prevent the loud moans threatening to spill from his mouth. He pulls out and collapses against Carlos whose arms immediately wrap around him.

"I don't—was that okay?" Logan asks, nerves making themselves present.

"Way better than okay, Logie. It was perfect."

"Is it stupid or cheesy or wrong if I tell you I've been in love with you for ages?" Logan questions, voice barely above a whisper.

"I—really?" Carlos can't believe what he's hearing, can't believe Logan actually feels the same way.

"Yeah, really."

"I love you, too," Carlos says softly, voice laced with emotion.

Logan lifts his head and brushes their lips together, the kiss unhurried and full of so much meaning. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Carlos's, not wanting to end the moment.

"Hey, why were you sitting in the living room in the dark?" Carlos asks curiously.

"Couldn't sleep," Logan replies with a sigh. "Come on, we should get cleaned up."

Logan pulls away and takes a step back, lacing his fingers with Carlos's and pulling him to the shower as he starts the water.

It's funny how things work out sometimes, how a simple massage had the ability to take a friendship to another level, a better level, one with endless possibilities they can't wait to pursue together.


End file.
